Switched around
by jacksepticeyeBoss1990
Summary: Abby Dreamstream was in Ballpark secondary school and loved jacksepticeye. What she didn't know is that her friend, A.K. was a secret sorcerer. One day, she had enough. Things were about to get crazy. (Includes Jack frost referenced from rotg, jacksepticeye and markiplier and sora from kh later in the story. Also includes bob and wade and real life mensioning from actual people)


**Switched Around** Abby Dreamstream was in Ballpark secondary school and loved jacksepticeye. What she didn't know is that her friend, A.K. was a secret sorcerer. Who was A.k? Well A.K. was anonymous kay for short. Abby would always brag about jack, but kay had enough one day, so she then glared at Abby.

"You love jack so much huh? Well I don't have to hear him every single second." Her eyes shot daggers at Abby. Her eyes then turned glossy red and she started muttering something. All of a sudden Abby passed out. Kay smiled.

Jack was sitting down making one of his famous videos. He just had finished and started editing. It took time a while. He then started texting all of his friends. Today was recording day with mark. He smiled. All of a sudden, jack's leg went numb. He couldn't feel it. It felt like his body was on fire. He then blacked out. He woke up on the floor of some sort of room. From the lo

oks of it. It was a tech room. "What the." He spoke out loud. "Wait the hell? That's not my voice." Kay smiles. "Welcome to abby's body." then, Kay grinned. "Who are you?" he stares disbelief. "Well. I'm the one who switched your body. How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is A.K., for anonymous kay. Just call me kay though." She offered him a hand. He didn't take it. "Well well. I thought you were nice." She said with an additude.

Jack stared. "ALRIGHT CLASS!" the tech teacher yelled over the noise. "Time to make movies." "wait!" jack yelled to the teacher. The teacher looked at him, rather abby, questionably. "Yes Abby?" He waited impatiently. "um. Uh. You. Um." Jack didn't know what to say. "Never mind." Jack looked back at kay. Sean, another kid in the class glared at Abby. "Your dumb." Jack stared at this kid. "What does the make you." Jack laughed outloud so hard.

He got a few glances. Jack looked back at kay. Kay just winked and giggled. The bell rang and jack was stuck in one spot. "What. What's that?" Jack looked surprised at the bell. "its next period." Kay smiled politely. "You have chemistry with Miss D." She spoke softly. Jack stared at kay in disbelief. He didn't know what to do. "Um. and where the hell is that?" He frowned at kay. "Well. Find out for yourself." She Said Snobbishly. He got pissed off. "Ok listen, you little brat." if he didn't have a girl's body, his irish side would have shown.

"Little? I'm the same age as you.. Well I mean I guess abby, and i'm not a brat doll, so don't call me one" she got up in his face. Jack just rolled his eyes. "Can you just help me out?" He pleaded. "Listen, jack." she kept her voice low. "I was just trying to get back at abby, my friend, and have nothing against you, but you can learn what it is, to be unfamous for a day ok?" She kinda said in a sweet voice, with a lot of hints of sass. "For today, i'll show you where your class is. Follow me." She then lead him in a busy hallway and up the stairs.

She led him into the chemistry room, waved and went on her way. "ABBYY!" This guy in a vest called out. "Yeh. hi." He decided to go sit in front of that guy. He looked at the guy for a minute or two, and then turned around. "Hey brody." The guy beside him spoke happily, dropping his books down. One paper, that was loose, in abby's binder, fell onto the ground. It was abby's story for a switched fanfiction.

Brody picked it up. "Hey, You dropped this." He stared at the paper. Jack didn't pay attention. The Guy, Named brody, poked him. Jack quickly turned around. "This has so many spelling mistakes. Look at the first Part! Holy." He pointed out. Jack looked at him and blurted out "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" He then watched the teacher walk in.

"Hey Miss D." The kid beside brody yelled out. "Mark look at this." brody tapped the kid named mark, to direct his eyes to the phone. "Markiplier.." Jack whispered. Brody stared at Jack. "What about markiplier?" Brody questioned. "Nothing." Jack went quiet.

"So Guys, Did you finish your homework on page 334 in your textbook?" Mrs Dillon Sing Songed happily. Jack just went pale. Jack happened to find the page, after looking on everyone else's. They then took it up. Now jack, knew more than abby, so he had answered it no problem. Everyone just stared at jack.

Jack was embarrassed. "Alright class! Lab time!" The teacher called out happily. Jack loved working with chemicals and loved explosions. He was the first one to get to work. Everyone just stared at Jack as he got his goggles on and started mixing. Brody was suspicious. He went up and circled Jack. "look, I don't know who you are, but give me back abby." He glared at jack. "Um. Uh. What? Its Me Brody." jack stuttered. "Ok prove it! What is my last name!" He Demanded. "Um. Its Uh.. Its.. You never told me right?" Jack hesitated. Brody shook his head. "I knew it! You're not abby." Brody's voice was a quiet whisper. Jack just gulped.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jack asked quietly. "Depends" brody whispered kind of silently. Jack hesitated before deciding he'd share the secret anyway "I'm not this abby person. Do you know A.k.?" Jack asked, making sure no one was looking.

Brody nodded. "Yea, this organization in the school, she's a part of it. They get together every thursday. She's the one in charge. She's the super alpha. She rules the school. The whole staff treats her like royalty, only because they don't want to get on her bad tells it they're all secret sorcerers. The people who do know, don't do anything about it." "Well... Um... this 'abby' person might have switched bodies with me, cause of kay." jack spoke hesitantly.

Brody raised an eye. "But who are you?" Jack went out with a deep sigh. "My name is Sean, or known on youtube as jacksepticeye." He looked up and brody started laughing. "Are you kidding me abby? Jacksepticeye? Really? I knew you were a fan but not this bad." He then started bursting out laughing so hard he almost was crying.

"But it's true!" Jack whispered, while trying to get Brody to quiet down. "I'll prove it! My Name is Sean william Mcloughlin, I was Born in Ireland, Dublin, With 4 siblings, and I had a Dog named gizmo, lived in a cabin, had a horse, had to put mattresses in my apartment to block sound. Old videos did some horror games, and Now, I have green hair, sometimes wear my hat, and have a tattoo on my right arm."

He quietly whispered so no one would get suspicious. Brody just stared. "Jack? Well this is pretty ironic". Brody said.

The rest of the day, jack tried to act like abby with the help of brody. The end of the day bell rang and jack went home. -Timeskip because too much drama with parents- Endless Wolves, or endless, as she liked to be called, was sitting on the couch in her apartment.

She was looking at her subscriptions and then clicked jacksepticeye. "Wow he has a lot of energy today." Endless thought as she watched his intro.

As she was watching she noticed he wasn't swearing and being inappropriate as he always was. "Thats weird!" She called confuzzled. She texted abby. "Hey abby?" She waited for a response. Jack typed back "hello." "Did you figure out what is wrong with Jack?" she typed fast. "Um. No. I don't see a problem with it. Right endless?"

"Ye Abby. Alright gtg see ya, having a shower and got to get ready for school tomorrow." "SEE YOU!" Jack wrote in caps. Endless was now away on skype as she forgot all about jacksepticeye.

* * *

In abby's world: Abby was freaking out. The first minute she was in the communication room, and the next, in ireland on the jacksepticeye recording studio. She tried to talk and noticed her irish accent, which was masculine. "What the hell." Abby whispered. A buzzing sound and vibration was coming from her side, and she looked down in her pocket.

She dug out the phone and saw a message markiplier, yes. "THE MARKIPLIER," Was Texting her. She freaked out and focused on the message. "In Ireland be there in 5 min." She looked at the time.

That was 4 Minutes ago. She was screwed. She panicked trying to keep her calm, but it was hard. The doorbell rang. Her heart pace picked up. Bob, mark and wade were outside the door. She took a huge breath and opened it. "Hey JACK!" Mark was the first to greet 'him'. Abby didn't know what to do. She was kind of nervous and scared all at the same time.

She kind of shyly, smiled and high fived mark, which is what probably what jack would do. They started recording, luckily abby knew what to do with them, since she was a huge fan. They had a successful episode probably because abby knew how to play prop hunt, which they happened to be playing for this episode.

* * *

(Lets Break the out of the story shall we?) Randomly, brody showed up in the room and broke the forth wall. "Hey You spelled Fourth wrong!" Brody pointed out to all of them. "Who's he?" bob stares at the random dude in the room. "Don't mind him, he's just my cousin." Abby laughed hard. "Understandable." bob and wade jinxed each other. "Did you know I am a Voice over artist?" Mark spoke with a grin on his face. They all just stared. (Btw wrote this cause i looked up about this and it said on explore thing, that markiplier was a voice over artist. Lol what) Brody left in a puff of smoke. Abby looked to the ceiling. "Author why do you do this!" She said crying. (ANYWAY BACK TO THE REAL STORY.)

* * *

They decided to go for dinner in ireland, and abby breathtakingly looked at the scenery. It was gorgeous. Maybe, this was a good thing after all.

* * *

Jacks highschool life: Jack arrived at school. He Had a schedule he found online about himself. Abby had just left the password on a word document. "Art first, with m.s P? Challenge Accepted." Jack fistpumped the air. Previously the day before, Kay had shown Jack where to go for locker, and the combination.

So jack had no problem figuring this out. He opened the locker and got his stuff out, and went into the art classroom. He then asked the teacher what he should do today, and the teacher told him he should go and first get his art supplies from the bin spot he had. He retrieved it, then got to work.

In auto class, which happened to be the next class, he happened to notice he was the only girl. He hesitantly waited quietly. "Hey ABBY!" Shouted a orange/red headed guy in the seat across the room. "Yes?" jack questioned. "Why aren't you annoying today?" He laughed outloud. Jack just glared. "Maybe I saw your face and felt sorry for you." Jack defended.

If he was in someone's body, he was gonna try things differently. Everyone laughed at the kid. In auto, jack had worked on a couple of cars in ireland so he did a job all by himself and perfectly to, because Mr. Auto came over and gave great excitement to jack's work.

It was lunch now and kay came over to jack's or rather 'abby's' locker and invited jack for lunch in the comm tech room since she was apologizing for yesterday. "WAIT you said a day." He harshly whispered. "Sorry having too much fun with this." she held her stomach laughing. She grabbed 'his' hand and dragged him along to the room.

"Also i have a big surprise in fourth period for you." Brody walked by and said "Hey you spelled fourth right this time!" he also gave a thumbs up. Kay glared at him and yelled "The fourth wall is yet again broken from you!" They kept on walking. They went to the room.

"HEY ENDLESS! ABBYS HERE!" kay grinned. Endless just smiled. "Hey Abby. I'm Gonna watch gamersjoint. I know you don't know what's going on, but do you wanna watch?" She was giddy. "Sure." He went over to watch gamersjoint. "Hmm very interesting content, but his intro is kind of lacking.. Where is his energy?" She laughed. "He's not like jacksepticeye."

"WHY would you watch this boring commentary new zealand accent phony, and why am i friends with you." Endless just glared. "Excuse me abby? What is wrong with you? You loved gamersjoint in layers of fear. And now you just turned on him?" "Uh. um." He was speechless. Endless glared and got really mad at jack. Jack didn't know what to do so he did the best thing he could and gave endless a big hug. "Woah why does your hug seem different?" she questioned eyeing jack.

Kay glared at jack and told him to keep his mouth shut or she would rip it off. He gulped and shrugged at endless. Kay then smiled and tilted her head smiling. She sure was creepy. Endless then quickly realized something and left in a hurry.

Jack's stomach growled. He didn't make a lunch and he was quite sad. He sighed and then he ended up putting his head on the desk. "Hey j-aBBYY LOGGED YOU INTO FLIGHT RISING." kay shouted in 'his' ear.

Jack went over and saw the profile and stared. He whispered into kay's ear. "Abby did this profile? Is she this obsessed?" she just laughed as a reaction. Jack wanted to meet this abby person he was curious. Jack looked at the date. It was thursday. As jack was looking, kay got a glance and gaspped.

"IT'S THURSDAY I'M LATE!" she shrieked and ran out of the room. Just then brody came in. "We need to talk to you in student council." jack looked shocked. "Student council?" he muttered. "Shh It's Secret." Brody dragged along. They went to the door and knocked 4 times.

A girl emerged. It was Endless Wolves. "Um hi?" Jack stared. "Shh not so loud. The sorcerers can hear everything." She then pulled the 2 inside. Brody nodded at endless. "Nice to see you again." Jack didn't want to be in this body anymore. This was too much drama. He just wanted to text mark or felix or someone to get him out of here. Even Wade for heaven sake.

He groaned and Endless raised an eye. "Look dude i know you're not Abby, so spit it out. Who did kay get for abby's body?" "My names Jacksepticeye.." Endless nodded and jack was surprised. "You're not disagreeing?" "nope." Endless then looked on the files of kay.

"Name: Kay Dragonflight. Nickname: Anonymouskay Age: Unknown. Skills: Powerful sorcerer. Favorite color: Pink, and light yellow. Favorite Anime: Library wars. "Why does the last stuff matter?" Jack wondered. Brody just stared and whispered him quiet. Endless showed them out and told them to meet up later. When they got into the hall they bumped into a familiar boy. Jack recognized him from his chemistry class. 'This boy again? What was his name? Mark?' Jack then spoke hesitantly. "Hi Mark." he gave a little wave. "Wait You know me? I didn't think anyone would recognize me in this body." he hesitantly chuckled. "Wait What? Did you get changed by a crazy girl too?" Jack spoke out loud. "Wait What? Yes! You too? Who are you then?" Mark questioned. "My names Jacksepticeye and i'm a youtuber." Jack spoke low but proudly. "Wait Jackaboy?" Mark eyes went wide. Jack hipped up happily. "Yeh its me! Mark smiled. "I'm Mark! Remember your best friend from youtube? Markiplier?" He smiled. "Markimoo!" Jack hugged mark so hard. "Septiplier away." brody Groaned out loud. ( died laughing) They both shrugged. "So wait if that body belongs to that girl.. Is she in your body?" Mark tilted his head. "Ye for a while now." Jack chuckled and scratched his head. "So I was playing prop hunt with a stranger?!" Mark yelled out loud. People just stared at mark as they went by. He kinda went quiet after that. Jack pat both looked into eachothers eyes. Endless came out and randomly yelled "Septiplier away." They all yelled at her to stop. She very slowly went back into the student council room. A chuckle came out of nowhere. "Well well well, What do we have here. Little student council goodie goodies?" A girl with blue/purple hair came out. She had yellow almost brown eyes and a scarf to protect her neck from the cold. "Dream!" Brody hissed almost loudly. "Awe Hello everyone, especially Brody." She giggled and flipped her hair. She had a crush on brody (sorry Brody not sorry). Brody rolled his eyes and glared at her figure. "Wouldn't it be a shame if Kay knew about this. She would be furious." Dream giggled maniacally. Brody glared. "You Won't tell kay because.." Just then Another person ran up and saluted to Dream "Dream. Miss. Kay is looking for you to discuss matters." Dreams smiled and said "Alright. I'll be there." She walked away fast but jack caught up to her and grabbed her hand and yanked it.. "Listen here Dream!" He grinded his teeth together. "Oh no, you listen here Mr. Mcloughlin. I Will succeed. You don't know the future like i do." She giggled and skipped away. Jack and mark just looked at each other. "Is this whole school insane?" They both muttered. "Pretty much." brody plainly said. The next bell rang and mark held jack. "I don't wanna go." Mark whined in this now teen body he had. Jack told mark it would be alright and sent him off to class. The next period, Since Jack new a lot about movies and technology, he had no problem doing the work assigned. He was in a group of students to film a comedy film. Turns out Jack is very good at acting. In the next period Brody gave a little wave to jack, and jack sat down once again in front. Mark walked in a bit nervous, fidgeting with his hands, but calmed down once he saw 'Jack'. He sat next to brody and they nodded at each other. "Alright class! Who can tell me what a mole is, in science! "6.02 x 10 to the power of 23!" Brody spoke loudly. He smiled as the teacher nodded to him to show a sign that he was correct. They both talked quietly as Brody searched up the new video 'Abby' posted. He laughed and showed them the title. It was titled "Why doesn't septiplier exist (joke)" Abby's world 'Jack' looked at 'Mark' as he was on the floor unconscious. She poked him and he shot up. "Woah there lad." Abby eased him. "LISTEN! I don't know why I am in a adult body! I'm Mark halmot and I'm in Ballpark secondary in a little place called Canada!" He accused Abby. Abby went pale. "Did you say Ballpark secondary school? My Body is there! I'm not Jack! My name is Abby DreamStream!" She piped up. Mark also went a bit shocked. "Abby? As in my chemistry person in my class Abby?" He gawked. She nodded and smiled. "Where the hell are we?" He muttered and looked around. "Well you in Markiplier's body, so." She shrugged. "Ew Markiplier? As in the fake youtuber?" He made a disgusted face. "He's not fake!" Abby defended. Just then Bob and Wade came in the door from their trip to the mall. "Hey Jack, hey Mark." They greated. Something barked and came in the front door from outside and sniffed 'Mark.' The Dog, otherwise known as Chica, a big Golden retriever growled at 'Mark." "Hey Chica!" Abby called. Chica turned around and sniffed her. Chica growled defensively, as she got in front of Bob and Wade. Abby tried to calm Chica down and the big dog eventually jumped on 'mark's' lap and settled. 'Mark' just stared. He hesitantly pet Chica barked happily and panted. Abby smiled as she looked at Bob and Wade. "He didn't feed her yet." Abby shrugged. They both nodded and recorded prop hunt. Lucky for Mark H., He had understood and played the game before so he had no problem. Finally they were done and started to edit. Abby volunteered to edit, since she was afraid Mark H. didn't know how. It was all good day overall. Jack's highschool life continues: They bell rang and it was time to go home. Jack looked over at mark and he was shaking. Jack put a hand to calm down Mark. "Here, my parents are away on a cruise apparently right now, so come to my house and ask 'Mark's' Parents on the phone why don't ya." Jack encouraged. Mark nodded and followed Jack. A few people gave Jack and mark glares. One person stopped them. It was Abby's best friend Lulu. She tossed her black shiny hair back and laughed. "Hey Abby, score a catch?" She winked. Jack just blushed looking at 'Mark.' Kay then was right behind them. They quickly turned around as they heard Kay's laugh."Well. I heard about your teaming with the student council. How unfortunate jack. I was starting to like you. Did you like your prize. She looked at 'mark' and smiled. Mark glared at her unhappy. "You did this to us! Your MEAN!" he hissed. "Awe Mark don't reveille your demon side." She laughed hard barely trying to keep quiet. "Wait how do you know." he looked around pissed. "Well Even though you're not in your body, dark can still get to you. He's apart of you. He might be mad at me." she giggled. She then ran away fast. Mark and jack just glared in her direction before jack turned to mark. "I thought you got dark under control." he whispered. "I Thought i did." He went silent. The two kept walking out the door, not looking back. The next day, Endless showed up at jack's locker in the beginning, of the day. "We have a big problem." she hissed. He then dropped a mirror, not on purpose, but accident. that belonged to Abby. "Welp now we have a bigger problem now." He chuckled out loud. Endless glared at Jack. "Im Serious! Your friend could endanger the whole school and even himself!" She threw up her hands in exaggeration. A kid came behind her and high fived and kept walking. She glared in which the kid went and went back to talking to jack. "Listen. Your friend, Mark, Has a demon inside." She started. "Well duh." Jack said stupidly. "I'm not done!" She hissed. "I feel its getting stronger and kay is aggravating him, to make him come out. You know how demons are evil? Well kay is trying to work with the demon and make it be her slave. And so far, when he changes into the demon, he really likes kay's ideas and wants to be on board." She stared at jack waiting for a reaction. Jack just gulped and muttered "He had it under control." He then looked back at endless waiting for what to do. She thought hard and spoke softly. "Well go and talk to him. Maybe he will snap out of it just enough. And keep Mark AWAY from kay." She shooed him away. Jack went to the bathroom and saw mark. Jack was relieved. He then got a closer glance. Now the kid had grayish skin, like mark would have if he was changed, and the pits of his eyes were pure black and he claws on his fingers. "Dark?" Jack questioned, as dark turned around. "Hmm? Who are you little girl?" he hissed out loud. "And what the hell are you doing in the boy's bathroom!" His voice got louder and crept forward. Jack gulped. "I-Its me... Jack. Hi again, Dark..." He looked scared. "Ah i knew i smelled your soul." Dark smiled. Jack was shocked and backed up. "Why are you in that girl's body. Cause of kay hmm? You know kay has grown on me. Shame you didn't work together. We would have ruled the school. And where's my friend anti." Dark smiled like a maniac. Jack just backed up and ran out of the bathroom. The tech teacher spotted 'Abby.' "Hey Abby. What were you doing in the boys bathroom?" he looked at abby seriously. "I I I!" He stuttered and ran down the hall with the tech teacher screaming abby. Just then he was in front of the girls bathroom and went into it. Luckily it was class time so there was really no one in there. He looked in the mirror and a evil version of abby appeared, but then turned into evil jacksepticeye. "Anti." Jack hissed at the mirror. Anti smile and waved banging on the mirror to come out. Jack then Broke the glass with his fist. He started to bleed all over, going into the one stall and wrapping his hand in toilet paper. He looked at one of the unbroken mirrors and Anti smiled and it returned to Abby's reflection. Jack just closed his eyes and sat on the floor, rocking back and fourth. Endless p.o.v Endless ran into the bathroom after an unknown source told endless, Jack was hurt. Bad. What the hell had happened. Endless froze and widened her eyes in complete and utter shock.

She couldn't move, as she stared at the scene infront of her. She took a step back, and took a deep breath, before she moved foward slowly. She knelt down infront of jack, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She shook his slightly. "Sean are you ok?" in a concerned way. He looked up to endless with blank eyes. "Are you with me? Are you in there? (lol endless) She said in a plead. He still didn't answer, so endless sighed and got him to arise to his feet. She brought him over to the sinks, took of the toliet paper and gently washed his hand. She reached into her pocket and gently pulled out a wash cloth and some badages. "Why the hell do you have a cloth in your pocket." Jack eyed the cloth. Endless shrugged "You would know how much this came in handy, but thats a story for another day. Lets get you fixed up eh?" She started pulling badages and wrapping his hand, "You Canadians" Jack rolled his eyes. Endless shook her head, "You Leprechauns." she muttered. (omg endless how could you, thats racist!_) Endless saw the look Jack gave her, "Hey i dont see why your complaining you get a lot of gold but i seriously dont mean anything bad about it." Jack rolled his eyes, Endless then shook her head looking at him, "So You gonna tell me what happened to you?" Jack shruged his sholders, "I dont know, you gonna tell me about why you have those cloths with you?" Endless smirked, "Maybe, eitherway it doesnt have to be me that you tell your problems too but you should tell someone, whoever it is." "And what will happen if i tell you?" Jack said with an eyebrow raised, "You tell me, and ill tell you whatever you want to know about me having bandages in my pocket. Deal?" Jack nodded "This might sound crazy" he stated, "Try me, i love crazy." Endless crossed her arms, Jack gave her a hard look, Endless laughed, "Go on im listening," Jack shook his head, "Anyway, There was someone in the mirror, watching. Staring." He breathed jaggedly. Endless laughed. "Then why didnt you turn around and punch him in the face LIKE A BOSS." Jack breathed hard. "No it was in the mirror. It was my demon.. His name is anti." He sighed heavily. "I see well that seems like a problem," Endless voiced worriedly, "But just know that we will fix this okay and try not to punch any more mirrors. It gives bad luck okay? He cant and wont touch you as long as someone out there cares for you trust me everything goes okay in the end right?" "Anyway for what you want to know about the cloths..Lets say,ive been in a couple of difficult situations that has landed me into some trouble, i used to know this guy,he reminds me of you kind of, well the name anyway, he was my best friend and since i was bullied a lot as a kid i didn't have anyone but him. He was always there for me and well after his dissaperence it didnt get any better, His name was Jackson, Jackson Overland, eitherway im searching for him still. Ive learned to gain some confidence when he left im not some defenceless girl that everyone picks on anymore, but i thought having bandages always comes in handy just in case. In the meantime im going to continue to look for him. I may not be the main character but theres always a story for each of us and im sure you will find and complete your story just like me. He was there for me, so its only right that i am there for him. Anyway how did you think i knew you were here? I cant tell you the specifics, but i get my infomation from somewhere. You probably wouldnt believe me where but ill keep a lookout for you and whats going on here while searching for Overland. Okay?" He nodded, "well i hope you find him and for the record i think i would believe anything you tell me considering whats going on with me." he stated. Endless laughed, "I bet you would, now lets get you out of the girls bathroom okay?" (bye bye endless) Jack chuckled at the girl's bathroom part and slightly blushed. "Oh ya the girls bathroom. I wish there were girls in here." He chuckled innocently. Endless just rolled her eyes and dragged him along. She dropped him off at art and waved. The rest of the 2 periods were easy and fine. A few people ask him about his hand but he told them that he hurt it falling down the stairs. -Time skip to actually having a lunch for once- Jack rushed to the communication room. Kay glared at him. "Hello 'Abby'." She snarled. Suddenly He was surrounded by sorcerers. They glared evilly and laughed waiting for kay to give the command. "Well ladies.. This is the guy. The Guy who is trying to save the school." She stared at Jack. Jack was frozen until brody stood in front of him. "Get Away from jackyboy." He said lowly. Dream kinda blushed but refocused. "Sorry brody, baby. He is ours now." She tried to grab Jack. Brody snapped Dream's arm and it could be heard throughout the classroom. Luckily, The technology teacher let them be in here for meetings sometimes. So it was closed, but Jack didn't know that. Dream sobbed and collapsed to the ground. The perfect getaway. They ran through the hallway and some teachers gave them a glance. The principal came out and stopped them in their tracks. "WHERE IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING." she crossed her arms. Jack had high anxiety. "N-no where." He squeaked in a high pitch voice. The principal glared and along came kay. The principal nodded slightly. "Hello kay, how are you doing." she smiled politely. "Can you do me a favor and grab these two?" Kay asked nicely. The principal nodded and held the 2, but quickly they ran away fast and into the student council room and slammed the door. "What ABOUT MARKIMOO!" Jack screamed in horror. Brody just stared at the wall. It's too late. The author, based on abby comes in. "DON'T WORRY MARKI SAFE IN THE REAL WORLD." She shouts really loud. They just stare and she leaves out of the room quickly. Something banged on the door and revealed to be... Abby's p.o.v Abby Was freaking out. Mark was about to blow their cover. Before he did, Abby tackled him to the ground. "Tackle on mark!" Abby cried. Wade and bob joined and soon after they were all a squished sandwich. Mark glared and Abby glared back. They were both mad at eachother and mark was being a jerk as always. "It's time to go to the convention." bob and wade spoke up. "Convention?" Abby and mark stared at each other. Bob and wade then dragged them to the airport, with their apparent luggage they already had. They then got to the airport and parked, getting out with their luggage and going into the building. When they got in, They looked on the screen which the information held. "Ah boston." Wade high fived Abby. Then they rushed to the gate and soon got on board the aircraft. Now, abby was terrified to fly. She hated it. She gripped the seat hard and buckled up. Mark concernedly looked at her. "You alright?" he mouthed. She shook her head and was almost about to cry. Mark held her hand secretly and she gripped on holding on to mark like she depended on it. The plane engine roared and started going fast and faster in order to lift off the ground. (yes this is for you physics people.) The plane finally went up into the clouds and abby tightly had 'her' eyes shut holding onto mark still. It kept rising and falling a bit, kind of like an elevator. Mark whispered to her. "Look at this view. Your missing alot." He poked her and she looked down on the ocean that was part of ireland. She gasped shocked and amazed as she looked out at all the scenery she was missing when she closed her eyes. She nodded to mark and mouth "Thank you." He nodded and kept waiting for boston. They got there in 5 hours, and landed down. Abby didn't think the landing was bad. Her ears hurt alot though. She breathed and they were stopped, and the door was open. "Welcome to boston Folks! Enjoy your stay and thanks for traveling with us!" The attendent spoke over the Pa. They all rushed out and first thing abby did was look out the terminal window. It was amazing. "Well I am closer to home." She whispered to Mark who quietly nodded. Wade and bob called a taxi and they hopped in. They went a hotel and checked in, which was aparrently payed for by Mark and Jack already. They went up to the same room and gasped. "Um this is gonna be awkward." Abby chuckled innocently. They both silently nodded and claimed beds. "Well atleast my parents are gone. They won't freak out on me. I think I'll text them now." Abby spoke to mark in a hushed whisper. Mark nodded and Abby turned on jack's labtop. She went on facebook and texted her dad. "Hey, everything is great. Having a good time. Miss you." She spoke and sent a smiley face emotion. Her dad typed back "Great to hear, love you to." She then logged off. A knock sounded on the door. Mark got it quickly. Bob and Wade Grinned. "Guy's lets get dinner." Wade suggested and dragged Mark and Abby out of the hotel. When the got on the streets of boston A whole swarm of girls Surrounded them. "OMG! Its Markiplier and Friends!" Someone pointed out. Abby had a very bad anxiety to crowds. She was frozen and couldn't move. Mark knudged her, and she ran as fast as she could back to the hotel room. She slammed the door and jumped on the bed, breathing fast. She started crying into one of the room's pillow and sniffed hard. Mark then showed his face in the room. "I Told Wade and bob to go without us. Maybe We can order room service?" Mark suggested. Abby quietly nodded and thanked Mark for doing all this for her. He smiled then quickly knocked off the smile. "Wait the convention tomorrow." He muttered softly. She quietly stared at the wall. "I don't know.. Say i am sick or something?" She pleaded. He sighed and nodded and she went up and hugged him. "You know I never talked to you out of class. I never knew you were so nice." Abby smiled and he returned the gesture. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Mark F's p.o.v.: Mark, was chilling out in the mall that happened to be by the school. He was eating a sub, that he happened to buy nearby. He noticed something as people, adults and students kept pointing at the mall doors. Mark noticed one of them screamed. That wasn't good. Somehow He got a vibration in his pocket and picked it up answering an apparent call. It happened to be a butt dial call as he heard muttering. It sounded like jack and brody. "I Hope marki's ok. The sorcerers might hurt him!" jack screamed at the end. Mark's eyes widened. "So that's what was going on." He ran out into one of the stores nearby and looked busy like he was shopping. He peacked out the store window and saw kay looking around. Suddenly he had this feeling and looked in one of the store's mirrors. In the mirror was Dark. Dark smiled and whispered. "I don't really like kay Mark. I wanna protect you." Dark said pleading and then Mark's head started hurting as he fell down. When he looked up Dark whispered "I will protect you." Mark, or dark went down into the mall and stared at kay. "Awe dark." She cooed and tried to touch his face. He growled and pushed her down holding a claw to her face. "Bad demon. Bad." She laughed as she held him in A force choke hold. He kicked her and clawed her face. She was bleeding a bit and he left running away for mark. When he got to the corner of the school Mark suddenly got his body back. "Thanks Dark." Mark mumbled and hurried up into the school. When he got there, he went into the student council room. He knocked on the door. He saw brody and jack looking at him in wonder. "MARKI!" Jack got up and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "OMG SEPTIPLIER!" Brody screamed his head in triumph. They just stared at brody, raising an eye. "Well shh we wanted to keep it secret from the fans." Jack shushed him. "Wait so does that mean Mark and Abby kissed?" Brody smiled widely. "SHUSH YOU." Mark hit him playfully. They all laughed. "How'd ya escape?" Jack asked giddy. "Well My demon side, protected me. I guess he's not so bad after all." He smiled brightly. Jack smiled. "Wow, I, guess he was on your side all along." Jack chuckled. Mark nodded. Kay's p.o.v Kay was angry at everyone. Especially Mark and Jack for double crossing her. She thought that Mark's demon was on her side. "They'll pay." She hissed as she got off the mall ground and ran back to the school into her meeting room. She ran into dream on the way. "Call Everyone, to the meeting room." Kay demanded and had anger written all over her face. She nodded and hopped away. She went into the room and gripped her armrest chair. How could she be so clueless. She thought she was victorious. She thought of just stopping this and changing abby back but stopped and had a wonderful idea. She smiled brightly. "Sorry Abby you'll have to wait a little longer." She chuckled as she looked at a picture of Abby. Dream p.o.v My arm was broken. Like bones and all. How could brody do that? I loved him. So much. I kinda cried and had to get a cast, right away at the hospital and do some x-rays, then came back to school. That's when I saw kay, She Called a Meeting, and told me to gather everyone I could find. Great Just what I need. I hate being an evil sorcerer. I just wanna be normal like brody. Brody was My everything. I know I sound really Fangirlish but I have a reason to be. I called everyone I could and we all gathered in the meeting room. "I have gathered you all today for a reason. Mark and jack are big threats now, especially with that demon Mark has. They could ruin our plans!" Kay cried putting her hand down on her armrest hard. I stared. "Well we could, get the demon on our side." Someone yelled out. "Yea, not going to work. Already tried that plan." She said sighing. "Maybe We could get mark and jack unconscious then with the demon freeze him!" Another member shouted out. "NO NO NO!" Kay snarled. "DEMONS are STRONGER than SORCERERS." She said, clear as crystal. A shadow appeared in the room. "Ladies.. Ladies.. I Have a plan." The figure came into view. He was all dark wear except for the hair he had which was brown and eyes bright/crimson red. "WHO The HELL are YOU!" kay said glaring At the dark figure. The figure bowed before politely speaking. "My Name is Dylan Darkknight. I'm a demon from another dimension, if you will. The dimension you might know. You have a capture here from there. His name is Jackson overland. I Can kindly deal with anyone you give me. Im strong and king of darkness. Team up with me, and I'll make sure the jobs done right." he smiled darkly. "What about the other demon, dark, what if he wins!?" A sorcerer questioned. Dylan shook his head. "I know him and can take him down. It will take time though." He put them at ease. They all smiled and nodded at each other before turning to Dylan. Kay shook Dylan's hand. "Deal." Wade's p.o.v "I don't know what was up with Them." I whispered to bob, and nudged him. He Shrugged his shoulders and we walk to the restaurant. "Omg... OMG! Lordminion777 Can you sign my book please?! I know Mark think's you're a loser but your content is amazing!" She fangirled. He nodded and signed the book with a smiley face and gave it back and gave her a hug. "Thanks Wade." She smiled brightly. She ran away quickly. Wade turned to bob. "At Least I get more attention." He smiled and they both laughed down the sidewalk. Jackson Overland p.o.v (surprise endless) Jackson, or Jack As he liked to be called sat in the cold room the ladies had put him in. He wanted to see endless. He tried to freeze his chains but they were practically unfreezable. He groaned and his stomach hurt so badly. They also had took his socks, and thrown them out. Now he was barefoot, which he didn't care, Because he loved the cold. He thought back to his family, and his sister emma. Poor emma. She would be devastated if she knew he was kidnapped and thrown into a prison. He sighed and tried to curl up and sleep, but he hurt. He then sense talking and listened in. "Dylan?" He said as he clued in that Dylan voice was heard. He moaned and put his head into his sleeve. "We're screwed." Brody's p.o.v: Brody was nervous. Kay was strong and powerful, and these youtubers wouldn't last a day. He hoped maybe kay had already given up. But he knew the author wouldn't do that. He sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Author please don't kill us." He pleaded. The author, abby smiled. "I'll try not to." brody sighed. He then smiled at jack and mark. "I'll protect you with my life." He swore and took out his 3DS and started playing Pokémon Moon, while waiting for the two to stop kissing. "We will succeed!" He muttered while tapping attacks for the Pokémon he selected. Mark H: Mark looked at abby and she smiled as she stuffed some hamburger in her mouth from room service. "Thanks for this lovely evening." Abby said after swallowing a big bite. He nodded to her. She moved her green hair. She sighed and looked out the window at the scenery. "I miss you Everybody." She sighed as she laid across her bed. Mark looked at her and spoke softly. "I am going to go talk to the guys.. I'll Tell them you're sick ok?" he looked worried. She nodded. He slowly closed the door and went and found Wade and bob sitting in the front lobby. "Hey Guys." Mark smiled brightly. "Hey markimooooo." Wade slurred as he fell down. Bob just laughed. "Ye.. HEY MArkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Wanna play tag.." He slouched in his seat. "You guys are drunk..." Mark muttered sighing. He went back into his room and found abby fast asleep. "Maybe I can call, 'Mark and jack.' He sighed and went to the phone. He called his number first. "Hello?" A male voice sounding like his own on the phone. "Hello markiplier?" Mark called very silently. "Yea.. this is me.. Who is this? Wait you're me.. You sound like me." "Yea.. My names Mark Halmot, And I actually live in canada as you might have know.." He spoke proudly. "Well Over here your school is crazy! Sorcerers? Weird dimensions? Student council Squad?" Markiplier bursted out loud. "Yea. Anyway, your recording is going well. Jack, i mean abby Helped me and somehow we convinced bob and wade too." Mark H chuckled. I mean, I thought you were a fake youtuber, but realized you take a lot of effort in your work. Congrats." Mark H Said cheerfully to Markiplier. They both smiled and hung up. Sora's p.o.v Where was he? Some sort of school? It was bright and he heard people rushing and running and yelling and laughing. Last time He remembered.. He was on Destiny islands, after the running with kairi and riku. Sora Heard a voice. "Hey you, Get up... " By the sounds of it, it was a male voice. I looked up to a guy with glasses and black hair and a vest. "Who are you? Wheres kairi and riku. RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. KAIIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." He yelled out loud. He got a few stares, before a brown hair girl with a few blond highlights came up to him. "Woah there.. Did you say riku and kairi.. You look familiar.. Wait Your.. SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" endless jumps excitedly. He blanked started. "You know me? But.. I have never seen you on destiny islands before.." he scratches his head. "But sora you're the keyblade wielder.. You're the chosen one." she clapped her hands smiling. He tilted his head. "Whats a keyblade.. Last thing i remember is passing out when kairi and riku challenged me to a race.." He looked at her confused. She facepalmed. "OH you must not have started your adventure yet. My bad." she said embarrassed. Jack came up to them. "Who's This?" He asked frowning. Endless turned and fangirled. "HE'S FROM KINGDOM HEARTS and his name is sora!" She jumped up and down. Markiplier came up and stared at the guy in front of him. "Wow.. Whose th.." Before he could continue, endless cut him off. "HISNAMEISSORAANDHESFROMKINGDOMHEARTS!" She screamed loudly fangirling holding Soras Arm. "Woah.. I didn't think i was that important. He felt lightheaded then he then passed out again.  
Jackson Overland p.o.v He hurt so badly. He couldn't move. They whipped a metal wooden rope at his body.. It ached. Someone was coming down the stairs. He heard an echo.. Jackson Huddled up my body as close as I could. It was that girl dream. "Here's a new friend.." She threw in a brown haired boy. He was wearing red shorts and big huge shoes. He groaned and looked at me. "Hi... Im sora..." He muttered loudly feeling his arm in pain. Jackson nodded. "My name is Jackson Overland.. And i'm not from around here." he admitted. Sora nodded. "This isn't what im use to. I heard them talking about dimensions.. So I guess i'm from the Kingdom hearts fandom? I don't know." Sora shrugged. "Yea im from a rise of the guardian kinda place." jackson said shrugging along with sora. "It's so dark in here and damp." Sora muttered and whined. Jackson just laughed. "Yeah  
Get use to that.." He muttered. Wade p.o.v It all started with him walking, to the store, with bob. First bob then him, Were shoved in a paper sack and they was pushed somewhere unknown. He blacked out after that. He worried so much for bob, and jack and mark. He woke up in somewhere really damp and smelly. The blindfold was taken off by gentle hands and revealed a spiky brown haired boy. Wade eyes widen and looked around. Bob, and another guy was in the prison. He rubbed his head. "What happened.." He mumbled feeling the bump on his head. "You're in the prison of the sorcerers." The brown hair spiky boy explained. "Im Sora, And thats jackson, or Jack overland." He referred to the dark brown haired boy. He smiled widely. Wade Smiled back. "My names wade, And this is bob. We Are youtubers." He grinned. "Youtubers?" Jackson stared in surprise. "Do you mean like the people who kay switched bodies with.. What were their names.. Markiplier and jacksepticeye?" He pondered. Wade froze. "Those 2? But their Safe in Boston!" he cried out loud in shock. Jackson frowned. "Um noo.. That's 2 people from this school.. I think they mentioned something about abby and mark." He shrugged his shoulder. Wade and bob just went pale. Endless p.o.v: I was working on a project in the student council room when 2 figures were magically thrown in my office in a bright light. First of all yes, I know, that this is the student council room and this is not an office, and second of all, I know it sounds cheesy for this to happen, but live with it. Anyway, like I said, 2 figures appeared. It Seemed to be Jacksepticeye and markiplier body, but it wasn't them. It was most likely to be Mark H And Abby. "Abby?" I Whispered. 'Jack's' Eyes widened. "ENDLESSSSSSSS!" Abby hugged endless. Jack's Arms were pretty strong. She Struggled out of abby's manly arms. She chuckled in her irish accent. It Was weird. I mean, I have never met jack in person but I was freaking out. Abby smiled. "This accent is awesome Ladies!" He high fived the air. Mark just rolled his eyes. Endless smiled. "You guys.. How did you get here?" She curiously wondered. "Idk. But It was dark all of a sudden." Mark stared to the ground. Abby Just laughed at the pun. I Understood and rolled my eyes. "Wait where Was Wade OR bob?" Abby Questioned. "They weren't with you?" Mark widened his eyes. Abby groaned "OH NO!" They went out in the hallway and They bumped into 'Abby and mark', and brody. Jack stared at His body. "MY BODY!" he jumped up and down in abby's body. Abby stared "Do I really sound like that?" Abby groaned. Jack just laughed like a little school girl. Brody stared "Wait.. its jack's body. Hi jacks body!" Brody waved laughing. They all just stared. Brody was now embarrassed. A figure ran up to them in a blur. "Brody, Everyone.. Kay.. Coming. Evil.. Plan." She passed out falling but brody catched her. "Woah.." He stroked her hair. A chuckled came from nowhere. "Hello. Everyone.." Kay emerged with a grin plastered on her face. "Kay give it up. Your plans failed." Jack hissed. "Awe.. But what about.. Him?" She pointed to the figure who appeared in the shadows. Abby widened her eyes. "Dylan!" She gasped. "Awe.. Hello abby. Miss me? Haven't talked in awhile.. Or should i say.. LOLA SNOW!" he growled. She backed up. He snapped his fingers and abby and jack and both marks switched bodies. Abby smiled. Dylan noticed this and chuckled. "No. No Abby. This isn't Goodbye and over. I just wanted to kiss you." He went over and kissed abby pationetly holding her waist. Kay rolled her eyes. Mark got angry and then turned into dark. "DON'T TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" he growled. Dylan chuckled "Dark.. we're both demons.. We can share." He laughed. Dark charged but was pushed back by dylan's shadows. "All your friends are trapped." Kay laughed. "Wade, Bob, Sora, and jack frost." she laughed crazily. Dylan then got hit by dark and fell. Abby Stared "Kay THIS ISN'T YOU!" Abby slapped kay. Kay growled and then talked in a demonic voice "YOU FOOL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" she had a manly voice. Abby eyes widened. "Anti?" She gassped. She then snapped her appearance to be anti. "THAT'S RIGHT. WHEN YOU SWITCH BODIES, THAT WAS ME! KAY ISN'T A SECRET SORCERER.. I BLOCKED BRODY'S MEMORIES AND MADE THE PRINCIPLE CAPTURE YOU BECAUSE I CONTROLLED HER! EVERYONE WAS IN MY POWER! I DID THIS BECAUSE OF YOU ABBY. I FIGURED WHEN YOU WERE WATCHING JACKSEPTICEYE YOU WERE GULLIBLE! AND YOU FELL FOR IT. EVERYONE'S MEMORY WAS A LIE!" he chuckled madly. He looked at jack. "AND YES JACK I MADE YOU PUNCH THE MIRROR. I DID THAT!" He laughed. Dark growled. "That's how you knew about me! ANTI!" He lunged forward. Anti got pounced on and fell to the floor. "WELL SOMEONE ANGRY." He giggled. Dream then appeared with sora, wade, bob and Jackson overland and kay looking horrified with her. Endless then hugged her jack and sighed happily. "I-i've been in t-there f-for many days." Kay shuddered and hugged abby. Anti whined "NO NO NO this is not how it suppose to be!" he cried putting his fist to the floor. Dark came up. "It's time to go home anti." Dark smiled. He hugged anti and anti cried on his shoulder. Anti then cuddled with him and smiled. Then dark appeared as a shadow and picked up anti, giving mark full control. "Thanks dark." He whispered. Dark nodded and kissed anti forehead. They disappeared. Mark looked at the wall and appeared a swirling vortex. "Welp This is my ride." Sora hopped in. They all waved goodbye. Jackson hugged endless. "Imma stay here with you this time." Jackson muttered. Endless was giddy. Dylan whimpered to Abby. "Come here." she sighed hugging him. He cuddled into her arms. "Can I see you again?" He whimpered sadly. She nodded. "Darkness is my friend.. And so are you." She kissed his cheek and he blushed. He then disappeared. She looked at jack, mark, bob and wade. "So markiplier and friends?" She giggled. Jack snuggled in Mark's arms Happily. Abby raised an eye. "Is septiplier real?" She started giggling. Mark nodded "Don't tell anyone though." He walked forward toward the portal. "Wait!" abby Cried. She ran up to them. Can I have your skype so we can collab?" She asked shyly. They all nodded and exchanged information. She was giddy. Brody, Endless, abby and Mark H, And jackson overland, as he was hugging endless Waved happily as the ground went into the portal waving back. And they all collabed happily Ever After. The end.


End file.
